


February 20th - Long Day

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers vs Frost Giants, Gen, M/M, Steve Rogers Is Not A Morning Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Early wake-up calls, frost giants, and two Brooklyn boys in love."S'been a real long day, Buck" Steve muttered as he curled into the brunet's chest with a satisfied sigh.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	February 20th - Long Day

When the alarm to assemble goes off at 3:17 in the morning, Bucky and Steve are out of bed and on their feet before they've even registered waking up.

Bucky moves to grab his tac-suit on autopilot, only stopping to scrape back his hair when it falls across his eyes and stops him from seeing what he's doing. 

Steve was already shoving his feet into his boots when his brain engaged enough for him to grumble, "I'm the one who says  _ 'Avengers Assemble' _ , it's  my thing, so really I should be able to veto early wakeup calls."

"You keep tellin' yourself that sweetheart" Bucky called from the bathroom, voice muffled as he was in the process of furiously brushing his teeth. 

"What if one morning we just stay in bed and let them go without us?" Steve asked as they made their way downstairs, quickly checking there was food and water out for the animals before heading out the door, Steve swiping up his shield as they went. 

"And how long do you think that would last, punk? We'd lie there for 5 minutes and then you'd be feelin' guilty and we'd end up going anyway, except then Tasha would be moaning that we made them late" Bucky pointed out fairly as he locked the door. 

Before Steve could think up a counter-argument, the Quinjet was landing in the middle of their street, wings folded up so as not to take out any streetlights. 

"Morning boys" Natasha called from the cockpit, while Clint silently raised one of his hands (which was holding a donut) while flicking switches to get them back in the air with the other.

"Please tell me there's coffee" Bucky pleaded as they lifted off the ground, beaming when Tony handed over a flask, passing a second to Steve who took his with a grunt.

"My my, is our darling Captain feeling a little grouchy this morning?" Stark teased delightedly. 

"Fuck off Tony, this is not the morning. I was asleep. I should still be asleep. I should be in bed with my husband sleeping. I should not be on a plane at half-past three. I did not give permission for assembling at this time of day." Steve slumped into his seat with a groan, "where are we even going?"

"Greenland" Tony replied, tapping away on his StarkPad.

"Greenland" Steve repeated deadpan. "Why are we going to Greenland? What's even in Greenland?"

"Well, you weren't far off from there Capsicle" Tony snarked, but handed a mission briefing to him anyway. 

Steve looked up from the briefing with an unimpressed scowl, "Frost Giants? Really? Nat turn around, I'm going back to bed. Thor call your brother."

"Actually" Bucky cut in, turning to the God of Thunder, "where  _ is _ Loki? Seeing as his Jotun self would probably be quite useful."

"Ah" Thor splayed his hands with a shrug, "his whereabouts are not known to me at the present time."

"You mean you've lost him" Tony stated bluntly. 

"Lost is such a loaded term..." Thor trailed off when Steve raised an eyebrow at him, "but yes I suppose it's a sufficient summary of the situation."

"Five bucks Loki's the reason behind this" Sam muttered as Bucky sat down between him and Steve. 

"I'm not betting on obvious statements of fact Wilson."

=========================================

"Called it!" Sam yelled from the sky as they all beat a hasty retreat, "I told you it was Loki's fault!"

"Well that seems unfair..." the mischievous deity called back as he ran towards the Quinjet with the rest of the group, Tony and Sam covering their retreat from above, "I didn't bring them here."

"But they are here looking for you, brother" Thor pointed out. 

"And I appreciate the rescue" Loki breathed heavily as he fell onto one of the bench seats, "it was getting a bit chilly, even for me."

Sam and Tony rushed up the ramp just as the jet lifted from the ground, the latter running to the cockpit pleading with Clint to "get us the fuck out of here Barton!"

"Here Stevie, give me your hands" Bucky soothed as he tried to ease the blonde's hands away from his star-adorned chest, hissing as he took in the blistered skin, "they got you good huh?" 

Steve could only nod as he grit his teeth against the pain of his skin rapidly trying to heal even as it was still severely frostbitten, eventually gasping out "did anyone else get hurt?"

Bucky shook his head as he gently wrapped Steve's hands in a soft, warm towel (courtesy of Natasha's secret supply), "No doll, just you. But we'll have you good as new in no time, won't we?" The brunet then stepped back to allow Bruce room to apply a soothing ointment, spinning on his heel to glower at Loki on the other side of the plane.

"You" he pointed an unwavering finger at the God, "you are going home the second we land in New York. I want you off this planet for at least 6 months and you can get your father to sort out the Frost Giant problem. Understood?"

Loki's eyes narrowed as his mouth twisted in disdain at being spoken to this way, "how dare..."

"Don't even try it pal" Bucky cut him off, "remember when you explained how Asgardians age? Yeah, well you're still a kid, and I am a very old man" here his voice took on a raspy edge of weariness, "so you will do as you're told Loki. Go home, take Thor with you, see your family and friends, go on vacation. I'm not saying you have to stay away permanently,  _ I  _ like you, you're a good kid, a bit messed up but aren't we all, but you have to stop getting other people hurt. Especially, when that other person is my husband!"

Loki stared back at Bucky struck silent for a moment before acquiescing with a small nod, "You're right. And I apologize for the pain caused to the Captain." Turning to his brother hesitantly, "Thor?"

The elder sibling nodded with a fond smile, "yes, we'll go home for a while, I'm sure mother will have found a pile of new books for you."

=========================================

When the Quinjet finally touched down outside their home, Steve was fast asleep and drooling on Bucky's shoulder.

"C'mon Stevie, up ya get. We're home now punk" Bucky shook his husband gently but got no response.

With a sigh, he twisted and in one swift move stood up from his seat and lifted Steve into his arms before the blonde could even notice his human pillow had gone.

Natasha kindly ran ahead to open the front door for him, placing Steve's shield down by the hall closet. 

"Thanks, Tasha" Bucky smiled at her over his precious cargo.

She shook her head fondly at him, "maybe he's right y'know? Maybe next time you two stay in bed. You are meant to be semi-retired after all." Heading out the door, she called over her shoulder "text me later with how he is" before pulling it shut behind her. 

Bucky was halfway up the stairs before Steve shifted in his arms, "sssh Stevie, just a bit further and then you can sleep properly." 

"Buck?" the blonde blinked blearily up at him, brow furrowed in discomfort from his hands "what's goin' on?"

"We're home" Bucky sidestepped through their bedroom door and placed Steve gently onto their bed before stepping back to toe-off his boots and bending to remove Steve's.

"Thanks, love" Steve said through a yawn, hissing when he went to grab a zipper, momentarily forgetting about the frost burns on his hands. 

"I'll get those" Bucky soothed, quickly divesting them both of their uniforms, rubbing another layer of Bruce's salve over Steve's palms before re-applying the bandages and arranging them both under the sheets.

"S'been a real long day, Buck" Steve muttered as he curled into the brunet's chest with a satisfied sigh. 

Looking out of their window at the sun setting low in the sky, Bucky carded his hands through Steve's sweaty hair, noting how they'd both need a shower and food as soon as they next woke up, "yeah Stevie, it's been a long day. Sleep now, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
